A hammer is a basic hand-tool common to most tool users, which delivers a sudden impact to an object, when swung by the user. Typical uses for hammers include driving nails, shaping metal and breaking apart objects. Hammers can vary in shape, size, and structure, usually depending on their purpose. Usual features of hammers include a hammer-head, most often made of steel, mounted upon a handle that is formed of wood, steel, carbon fiber or fiberglass.
A most common type of hammer is a “claw-hammer,” which also includes a claw that extends from the hammer-head. The claw is typically a spiked metal extension of up to about three inches in length, with a slot for gasping a nail or similar item. Usually, the claw is curved to allow the head to lever as it is rotated by pulling on the handle. The size of a claw-hammer is commonly designated by the weight of its hammer-head, which typically ranges from 7 to 32 ounces, or more.
A large collection of hand-tools can be expensive and cumbersome. The broad array of hand-tools required for the wide variety of jobs and needs of the typical handy-person or professional construction contractor, quickly mounts-up into a burdensome pile of equipment. Most tool users simply do without the ideal tool for a given need or job, making due with the tool or tools at hand, often resulting in injury, broken tools and frustration.
The present invention addresses this problem to provide a versatile, practical, and effective multi-tool. With the following disclosure of the present invention, the multi-tool will be understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and may include fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.